Frozen Secret
by KillingTheSilence
Summary: Ichigo pulled lightly at the chains on his arms. "Old man what's going on?  The Sou Taicho slammed his staff into the floor.   "I hear by declare Ichigo and Rukia traitors."


**Summary:** On a mission Ichigo and Rukia discover long lost secrets. Now they face the danger of being labeled as traitors, with the help of someone imprisoned long ago by the head taicho himself. But is it really for the better of the soul society, or so the head taicho can keep away a secret he wants to forget?

**A/N: I know long summary, just every country has deep dark secrets and now I made one for the head taicho. Also, I'm on my iPod right now so I can't promise all the names will be spelled right. Also I do NOT own .**

OoOoOoOoOoooOOOOOO

The sound of feet could be heard, the people running swiftly but with grace. Drip. Old warning signs littered the ground, the wood almost destroyed to the point it was impossible to read. The foot steps could be heard steping over the wood, hurrying to the only current source of light in the narrow cave. was cold, their breath could be seen in white puffs as it left their mouths. A few were panting, but not the two in lead. They were use to running long distance, in many cases life threating to themselves or loved ones.

Drip.

They were nearing the light, which in case made them slow down and ready themselves. The tallest of the group, a orange haired man with chocolate colored eyes took lead, his large blade wrapped in white cloth. He walked forward cautiously, listening for an signs of danger. After deciding it was safe, the strawberry walked into the next room of the cave. Following closely behind him was a woman that stood much shorter. She had long black hair and violet colored eyes. Unlike the others, she seemed relaxed almost to the point she seemed bored. The rest of the group stayed a bit back, panting hard from the run.  
>"Rookies." Ichigo rolled his eyes at Rukia's comment. This was a practice exercise he had just started trying out, exploring uncharted lands in the soul society. While his fukutaicho was keeping the squad under control back at the fifth barracks, Rukia came along saying she needed a good run after a long day of paper work. They both could hearing the dripping, each one seemed to unsettle the rookie soul reapers even more. The more experienced two however, merely dismissed it as the condensation in the cave. They kept walking, and when Ichigo stopped suddenly Rukia ran right into his back.<p>

"What the hell strawberry! How about a warning next time?" She grumbled than walked around him just to stop as he did. In front of them was a huge lake, it had a gentle rhythm flowing. The walls of the cave were covered in ice, and when light hit it the ice sparkled. One of the rookies leaned down at the edge of the lake. He took out a small meter device with a reader on the end. The man dipped the meter into the water than pulled it back out when it beeped. "It's not poisoned. And it has a high purity.""Get some to take back with us. The nut job sciencest will enjoy it." Now it was Rukia's turn to roll her eyes at Ichigo's choice of words.  
>"T-t-taic-taicho?" Ichigo turned around. "What's up?" The girl shakily pointed up at the ceiling, towards the middle of the lake. Rukia stared, her eyes seeming to be impossible to remove. There was a huge crater of ice, and inside was a beast the size of a four story building. It's body was the shape of a monkey, the face was covered white. The beasts mouth was open wide as if it had been screaming at something.<br>"I wander if the taicho of the tenth trapped it here. Isn't he one of the strongest ice users besides you Rukia fukutaicho?" She shrugged. "No, I talked to him earlier today. He said he's never been here, and Rukia hasn't either."

"Hey taicho look!" They glanced to were the man by the river was pointing. A boat made of ice was docked not far from them. As if reading each others minds, Rukia and Ichigo both jumped into the boat than cussed each other out when it rocked. Grinning evilly, Rukia grabbed Ichigo's zanpakuto much to his displeasure and used it as a oar. "It's way bigger than mine, so deal with it." The strawberry covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing, leaving Rukia confused.  
>"Say, what do you think is on the other side of the hollow? That thing was close to turning into an arrancar." Rukia shrugged."It might have been going after another hollow and a soul reaper might've pursed them than trapped them both here. But it looks like the ice is melting so we might want to rid of them once and for all." Ichigo nodded in agreement. Rukia slowly brought the boat to a stop, grumbling about her ass being frozen. The violet eyed girl handed Ichigo back his weapon.<p>

They gazed up, noticing how the hollows foot was close to were it was dripping. "Ichigo! Look!" He did as he was told, his jaw dropping open. If it wasn't attached there'd be a hole in the ice boat. In front of the hollow was a soul reaper, their zanpukato in the ready position. "Are they alive?"  
>"Midget the hell if I know!"<br>"Well you're the person with a doctor in the family!"  
>"Doesn't mean I can tell if someone is alive or not when they're in a solid block of ice!"<br>"Well lucky us she's almost melted through, closer than what the hollow is!"  
>"Oi, when did they become a she? It's impossible to tell!"<br>"Because I'm always right!"  
>"And your drawings suck!" He was than hit in the head with a chunk of ice. Ichigo groaned and rubbed his sore spot than looked up. Rukia had her zanpakuto out and than jumped up, almost losing grip on the ice but quickly regained it. Rukia stabbed her zanpakuto into the ice, the pieces falling right on Ichigo.<br>"Hey watch it!" She ignored him. A smirk traced her lips as she grabbed a piece of black cloth and pulled. Ichigo looked up at the sound of ice cracking, only to quickly be covered in ice. Cussing to Hugh heaven, the taicho wiped his eyes than yelped when a sudden weight on the other side of the boat almost caused it to flip."Be more careful!" Rukia paid him no attention, a huge grin on her face. "Told you they were a she!" Ichigo mumbled something under his breath than looked at the person in Rukia's arms. She had short, black hair with a single braid going down her back. She looked mixed, not nesserly Japanese. He felt around on her neck for a pulse than let out a sigh when he felt one. It wasn't weak, but it wasn't that strong either. "We need to get her to Unohana taicho." Ichigo grunted in reply as he once again used his giant kitchen knife shaped weapon to oar them back to shore.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'So cold.' Suou shivered, she felt like she'd been dumped and held under a tub of ice water. The heavy weight on her body informed her she was underneath many blankets. Pulling them up to her chin, the black haired soul reaper sneezed. She could hear people coming closer to her resting place, whispering to each other. Deciding sleep was more important, Suou cuddled into the blankets even more. Just as she was about to fall asleep again, a loud shout filled the room. Snapping up, Suou growled.  
>"What the hell?" She winced at her own voice, it was very hoarse. A woman with long black hair braided in the front handed her a cup of water. Suou drained the cup in seconds. "How do you feel?" She frowned a bit, the tension in the air was hard not to notice. "Really hungry and thirsty." The woman smiled.<br>"That's good, I'll have my fukutaicho bring something." She smiled good naturally, reminding Suou of a student she met when she visited the academy.  
>"Ne, Taicho, do you know an academy student named Unohana?" The woman froze, as did everyone else in the room. Suou, however, didn't seem to notice. "She looks a bit older than me, has pale skin and long black hair. Heck you look like an older version of her!"Ichigo and Rukia both went pale when the girl had asked about Unohana being and academy student. They knew it had been hundreds of years since the said woman was a student.<br>"Miss, what year is it?"Suou chuckled to herself inwardly. What was with all these questions?  
>"1675. Why?"<p>

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Yeah kinda iffy on this story. Review so I know how I did.**


End file.
